


Day 24

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub missunderstood the meaning a bit, Christmas Stockings, Day 24, Dumbfounded Gabriel, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: My sweetlings!I wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas!May your days be bright and filled with joy and happiness! Enjoy the time with your families and I hope you all receive the things you wished for!All my love to you <3
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 19





	Day 24

**Day 24 | Christmas stockings**

It was the night before Christmas day and Gabriel was laying in their bed, reading a report from Heaven while he waited for Beelzebub to show up. He just turned to the next page when the door to the bedroom opened and Beelzebub walked in.  
They wore a floor-length black silk bathrobe and Gabriel saw a glimpse of red-white socks blinking out underneath it. He placed his report on the nightstand and pulled the glasses from his nose.

“You comin' to bed?” he asked.

Beelzebub inclined their head to one side, as they untied the rope of the gown slowly.  
Gabriel’s eyes went wide when he saw what was hidden underneath the black silk. Beelzebub was wearing a deep red bralette with a lace trimming that hugged their chest perfect, and a fitting panty. Their legs were clad in red-white stockings.

“Uhm …” Gabriel stated dumbfounded, trying to process what was happening.

“Satan … I knew you wouldn’t like it,” Beelzebub grumbled, raising their fingers to miracle the lingerie away.

“I … I didn’t say that” Gabriel answered fast. “I am … surprised, that’s all. Never thought you’d wear something like that.”

He extended his hand to the Lord of Flies, who walked over to Gabriel and took it. Gabriel pulled Beelzebub on the bed, so they sat in his lap.

“You look stunning,” he said, his hand trailing over their side. “But why all this effort?”

Beelzebub blushed slightly. “The woman at the store said, today humans put their Christmas stockings on … and I needed some attire to accompany them.”

Gabriel had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.  
This wasn’t the meaning of Christmas stockings, but he would never tell them tonight. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Beelzebub’s middle and brought them underneath him with a swift move.

“Time to unwrap my gift then,” he growled before he kissed Beelzebub with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> My sweetlings!  
> I wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas!  
> May your days be bright and filled with joy and happiness! Enjoy the time with your families and I hope you all receive the things you wished for!  
> All my love to you <3


End file.
